


For you (I would face hell)

by ichengxhun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Miya Atsumu, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Romantic Fluff, Supportive Hinata Shouyou, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team as Family, Weddings, if I keep using the tags I'll never finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichengxhun/pseuds/ichengxhun
Summary: Kageyama doesnt want anything to do with the mafia. After losing his parents in the business, his life was not the same. Now, years later and a continent away, Kageyama is about to marry Hinata, the love of his life. But when his grandfather calls him in a hurry, saying he needs him in Japan right away, Kageyama has no choice but to return. The fact that Hinata's name is mentioned in that call is a promise that it is something bigger than he imagines.He's not ready to lose the person he loves, not again. And if kageyama had to face hell to protect his family, well, so be it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 0: Prelude.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work for the Haikyuu fandom, and i hope you like it. 
> 
> if I had grammatical errors, I'm sorry, I'll fix them if you tell me. English is not my first language, so I can have mistakes.
> 
> Tthis chapter is just the introduction to history, so it's short. I usually do very long chapters, and I update fast. I hope you will accompany me along this journey. You can find me on Twitter as @ichengxhun
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Kageyama didn't expect that call, to be completely honest, he would have preferred never to have received it. But it is said that things happen for something, that fate is indisputable and certainly, at some point, he had to face his past. That moment came so fast that he didn't even have time to be surprised. His grandfather had called him and as fast as he spoke, he hung up. Stupidly, he held his cell phone against his ear in the hope of hearing " _it's a joke_ ," but no, his grandfather didn't make jokes. Grandpa would never make a joke like that.

_Kageyama, you have to go back. You're not safe, Hinata isn't safe either_.

That was it. So few words had made his heart beating quickly and painfully. The voice sounded loud and clear on his head " _Hinata is not safe either."_

But why? Why now? Why Hinata? Kageyama had not set foot in Japan since he was 10 years old, he had vanished over the years, keeping a low profile, never doing more than necessary, living comfortably in boarding schools and then pursuing a career in business and economics.

His grandfather had kept him on the path of light respecting his mother's desire not to encourage him to inherit a business he did not want to lead. And yet, he had ended up right where he started. The only thing different is that now there was someone in his life that he refused to lose, and that someone was being threatened. The thought made his fury increase, Hinata was a good boy, he didn't even have any idea about his family's business, he had no idea what was going on.

Biting his lip, he dropped his cell phone on the table and sat in the chair, his gaze fixed on the door. At any moment, Hinata would come in with a radiant smile, holding bags full of food, and chatting about everything and nothing at once.

Fear took command of his body, dissolving fury. What would Hinata say about it? Would he look at him with hate, questioning how he could hide that from him? Would he be disappointed? Would he give him back the engagement ring and turn around to never come back?

Inadvertently, he began to tremble. He wasn't ready to lose Hinata, he feared he'd never be ready for such a thing. But part of him knew it was best, if Hinata decided to take a step back to save himself, he wouldn't blame him. In the end, he hadn't asked to be in that situation. The sound of the clock on the wall increased his stress. An hour ago, everything had been fine, an hour ago, Kageyama's life was in order. Now, everything was collapsing, and he didn't know how to face the boy who was going to walk through that door to see him in that sorry state.

As if a divine force had heard his thoughts, the sound of the keys filled the silence of the department that previously only had the clock in the background, and Kageyama's agitated breathing.

The door opened, and Kageyama looked at him.

"Tobio! you won't believe it, one block down the supermarket, I witnessed a chase from a small, fluffy but undoubtedly rebellious, poodle." he dropped the bags on his sides, taking off his coat. "Honestly, I would have liked to chase it myself, but the bags were going to..."

He stopped at the moment when his gaze connected with his fiancé's pale and worried face. The smile of Hinata was instantly erased.

"Tobio, hey, what's going on? Are you ok? are you sick?"

Kageyama mentally wondered how badly he looked in Hinata's eyes to make Hinata look _**so**_ worried. Unable to avoid it, he smiled with complete adoration. God, was he completely in love with him, how could he accept his departure?

Sighing, Kageyama gathered all the courage he could, and spoke.

"No, no. I'm not sick." the smile trembled on his face, looking more like a grimace, so similar to that he used to have in his teenage years. "I... Hinata, there's something I have to tell you. I want you to listen to me, and then... then you can decide what you want to do with me, with... with us."

Contrary to the belief of anyone who knew Hinata, he wasn't always the noisy boy he showed to be. Hinata knew how to keep respect and silence at the right times. Hinata knew when it was time to joke and when it wasn't. He was quite persective, and Kageyama was grateful at the time, for that boy's quality.

Hinata's gaze softened, and he smiled slowly. He sat in the chair on his side, forgetting the things watered at the entrance. That wasn't important. Kageyama does.

"Okay, okay". doubting a moment, Hinata reached out to take Kageyama's hand, giving him a gentle squeeze. "Whatever you have to say, it'll be fine. Take your time, I'm here".

Kageyama looked down at the hand of Hinata over his. The engagement ring resting on his finger. He felt an uncontrollable urge to cry. Hinata did not doubt him, and he knew he would never do it. If it had been anyone else, it would have come to the conclusion that when you say " _we need to talk_ " it was a rupture, an infidelity or something like that.

But Hinata wasn't anyone else. Hinata was Hinata, the annoying boy who had chased him without giving up to form a friendship, who had sat with him in awkward silences eating lunch, who had formed teams working with him because he did not want to see him work alone. He was the same guy Kageyama had spent the worst years of loneliness and the best years in company.

Kageyama knew he had to be completely honest. And the part of him that wanted Hinata to understand the situation, and stay by his side, grew more and more, no matter how selfish he felt.

"Shouyou, I love you." he said. "And because I love you, there are things I have not told you about me, about my family...of my life when I was a kid. I thought I was protecting you, not telling you anything about this, but the truth is, I was afraid you'd regret spending your time on me, and you'd leave. But now... I can't hide it anymore, and believe me when I tell you, I wish this was different, and that you never had to be involved in a life like this".

This time, It was Kageyama who covered Hinata's hand with his.

"The best way to start this is to tell you everything, from the beginning. So, even if it's difficult, please listen to the end."

That would be a long, _**long**_ talk.


	2. Chapter 1: If fate is real, it led me to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stages in Hinata's life, and several decisions that had to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> this chapter is to know the circumstances between the characters, and how every decision and thing said takes them to the present moment of their lives.
> 
> Enjoy!:)

Hinata's mother came from a very, very rich family. She had been a good daughter, with a promising future ahead of her and yet she had made a simple mistake. She had fallen in love with a boy a couple of years older, medical student and moderately attractive.   
Her family did not object to the marriage between the two, and after a few months of being engaged, they married. A year later, Hinata Shouyou was born. For a few years, they were the perfect family. But such perfection broke into a thousand pieces after the birth of Natsu, where his mother died in childbirth. His sister, Yamamoto Akane, had broken down in tears in the waiting room and six-year-old Shouyou ran around the hospital in search of his father.

With tears slipping down his cheeks, Shouyou opened the door to his father's office, finding a scene that broke his heart even more, even if he didn't fully know what was going on. What his father was doing was _wrong_ , because the only person his father should kiss was Shouyou's mother.

But she was _dead_. And his father was kissing someone else. Slowly, Shouyou recoiled, intending to leave; but he bumped into his aunt's legs, who had followed him to the office. Akane's face contracted in anger, but did not interrupt the scene, instead she crouched down and charged Shouyou, getting him out of there. It wasn't until many years later, at a New Year's dinner, where Shouyou would know that his father was unfaithful to his mother for three years and that she always knew. Anyway, his father's absence in his life had not been so shocking. His grandparents and aunt had taken care of them, even if it hurt that his mother preferred that they keep the surname of the man who had disrespected her.

when Shouyou turned 11, his aunt had proposed, very subtle, to attend a boarding school in London. Shouyou was no fool, he was aware that his aunt already had a lot of problems on her after Grandpa's death, taking full responsibility for the family business. And yet at no point did she intend to leave him or his sister in the care of someone else. But it was a lot for her, and Shouyou understood. Natsu was still very young and needed more of his aunt's attention than he did, so he agreed to go to boarding school. His aunt had promised him that he would come home during the holidays and at the festivities, and Shouyou accepted it all with a smile.

But he soon realized that maybe it wasn't going to be like this, the moment his aunt called him to tell him, nervously, that he wouldn't be coming home for Christmas. She had quickly explained that she had a business dinner in Seoul, South Korea, and that she would take Natsu with her, made sure to repeat several times that it made no sense for Shouyou to accompany them, that he would end up bored locked in a hotel room, and he smiled, even if his aunt did not see him, and told him that he was fine.

Hung without waiting for an answer, and returned to the cafeteria, where he sat to watch the snow fall through the large window. If he was completely honest, Shouyou had not taken the trouble to meet his peers, since they all already seemed to know each other. Taking a quick look at the other tables, his gaze stopped at the lonely boy at a table in the background, his black hair covering almost his eyes and with his gaze lost on his plate of food.

He was Shouyou's classmate, Kageyama Tobio. He was also Japanese, which he had found interesting at first. And yet, in the six months of the school year, they had not crossed any words. Suddenly, Shouyou wondered, after continuing to watch him for a few minutes, whether Kageyama felt as lonely as he did. The boy radiated an aura of sadness and melancholy that was hard to ignore once you realized it.

Almost obsessively, he had devoted himself to trying to talk to him, but it didn't work. However, perhaps his luck had changed by the time he entered the library on December 24, at an almost uninhabited school, to find Kageyama sitting on the ground, reading Narnia. The fact that Kageyama also stayed there during the holidays was to be _**fate**_ , there was no other answer.

With a huge smile on his face, he crossed almost by running the distance that separated them. After all, the librarian wasn't there to reprimand him for it. Dropping in front of Kageyama, he leaned over to make him look up, welcoming that face that shouted " _get out, you're annoying_."

Well, if it was easy, it would be boring, wouldn't it?

"Hello, Kageyama". He showed up. "I've been trying to talk to you many times, but you always left. But apparently, and I say, since I've only seen you and two other boys lurking in the halls, we're alone here. It's the perfect time for our friendship to flourish! Don't you think? Anyway, I'm Hinata Shouyou, maybe you know it already, or maybe you don't? you never pay attention to others. So maybe you didn't know, but now you know."

In the absence of a response, Hinata tried again.

"Do you like Narnia? I see it's like that, I mean, you're reading it. Well, I like Percy Jackson better, but I don't think Narnia is that bad either. It's cool, isn't it? a lion, a witch, a wardrobe." stopped, opening his eyes with surprise. "Hey! Hey! Don't you think this place bears a resemblance to the house where the Pevensie stayed? maybe if we go to the music hall, in the big closet we won't find instruments, but we do find the entrance to Narnia! wouldn't you like to try?"

Kageyama looked at him exasperated, and answered.

"Do you always talk so much? Don't you realize when people don't want to talk to you?" he said, his voice sounding a little nervous. "Anyway, are you an idiot? it's a book. Narnia doesn't exist, you'll only get in trouble if you go to the music room by yourself."

Hinata smiled in disguise, apparently the only way to get Kageyama to respond, was to bother him enough that he can't stand it. it's lucky, then, that Shouyou was an expert at exaspering others.

"In my defense, I told you to come with me. So it would be you and me, I wouldn't go alone."

Kageyama looked him straight in the eye, and said:

"No".

And so, he closed the book, got up, and with a frown walked to the doors of the library, leaving Shouyou alone.

Well, more chances would come.

\--------------

And those opportunities were repeatedly presented until Kageyama had no choice but to silently accept Hinata's presence.

Every day after that first meeting in the library, Shouyou would reach him a few minutes after Kageyama himself arrived and sat in his usual place, next to the window and behind a bookshelf that served as a shield between him and the others, even if it didn't work with Hinata.

But contrary to what he thought, Hinata did not attack him again with questions. Rather he would sit next to him, with his own book of Percy Jackson, and read in silence. Occasionally he would release a comment, or ask him something, but nothing invasive enough not to answer it.

inadvertently, he got used to it and began to enjoy the presence of the other boy.

\----------

If Kageyama believed Hinata's insistence would end after Christmas, he was pretty wrong. Actually, Hinata had stuck to him like a gum in his shoe. He was with him at all times, eating at that table hidden in the dining room, sitting next to him in classes, teaming up with him in classes, becoming such a constant and comforting presence that he began to panic. If he kept affection for him, and then Hinata... Hinata disappeared, that would hurt.

But then, the idea of stopping talking to Hinata was already hurting enough. He didn't want to be alone again, even if he tried to convince himself it was better that way. When the classroom door opened with a bang and Hinata's smiling image entered his field of vision, Kageyama knew he couldn't just leave Hinata behind.

"Hello, Kageyama!" Hinata greeted him, sitting next to him. "Today will be a good day, don't you think?"

Kageyama smiled. 

"Hello, Hinata. Yes, today will be a good day".

\---------

Soon, Hinata and Kageyama became inseparable. Both always stayed during the holidays, and on one occasion they had asked each other why. After a vague, almost selfless response, they accepted that in fact, none of them wanted to talk about it. And they appreciated each other enough to force themselves to say the whole reason.

On one of the many occasions when they tried new things, they had discovered that they enjoyed volleyball. The sport had ignited something in them, and the last years of his teenage years had spent it on the volleyball court, making challenges, insulting, laughing and playing until their bodies could no longer withstand tiredness.

Hinata, sitting on the floor of the court, with sweat running down his forehead, turned to look at Kageyama, who lay down with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Hey, I don't know if you've noticed, but your smile isn't as scary as it used to."

Kageyama opened his eyes, and looked at Hinata with amusement.

"Well, Hinata, I didn't know you spent so much time watching me to notice something like that."

Hinata blushed, and turned his head to the side. His heart was beating hard and he closed his eyes briefly, repeating himself: " _Come on, say it now, it is now or never, and if he rejects you, then accept it with dignity_."

"Idiot, anyone could realize you're not the same rabid dog you were when you got here." joked, to dissipate his nerves. "Besides, I'm your best friend and... and _I like you_ , so it would be ridiculous if I didn't notice those changes."

Kageyama looked at him, the calm smile that had been adorning his face, disappeared to give way to a confused look, and then, Hinata could not see any emotion on his face. He looked like that frightened, withdrawn boy he met at the age of 11.

Hinata had told himself that whatever answer Kageyama gave him, he would accept it. But that didn't mean it hurt less, the tremor in his body because of the nervousness disappeared, and Hinata found himself with a calm that only meant one thing. He had resigned himself. The smile he gave Kageyama was one of complete sadness, but also acceptance. Anyway, soon it would be graduation, it was best to put things to last on good terms.

"You see, Kageyama, you don't have to answer." He said. "All right, don't force yourself, I get it."

He got up, gave a last glance at Kageyama's immobile body and turned around, heading for the dormitories. There are many mistakes Hinata made throughout his life, but he wasn't going to be like his mother. He wasn't going to stand by someone who didn't want him the same way, not just for his sake, but also for Kageyama's. it wasn't fair to either of them.

And with that, Hinata opened the message Natsu sent him.

" _Brother, will you come home?_ "

Hinata took a moment, it was a long time since his aunt's house was not his home. but Natsu was his sister, the one who always sent him messages, voice notes, even letters. Maybe the Yamamoto residence could be his home again. Hinata pressed his fingers against the screen.

" _Are you going to pick me up at the airport?_ "

\----------

The next day, Kageyama stopped in front of Hinata's bedroom door. He was shaking, and he was scared to death. But he had to talk to him, he had to tell him that it wasn't as he thought, that he had been wrong to keep quiet yesterday.

When he felt ready to knock on the door, Hinata's voice rumbled in his ears.

"Yes, yes, Natsu, listen, I already told you I'll try to find the nearest ticket to go to Japan, okay? stop being so annoying, you're starting to make me regret my decision".

Kageyama froze instead. Oh, no. Hinata could not go to Japan, Hinata had told him that he would choose a university in England, both had seen the options and decided which to submit to apply to. They were just waiting for an answer, and now, Hinata was leaving? Going to Japan? a place he promised never to return, unless it was life and death.

Was Hinata leaving because of the lack of response yesterday? if he had known that this would be the result, then he would have kissed him at that very instant. Kageyama had never felt so insecure in his life, but his mind was screaming at him to knock on that door, get down on his knees and implore Hinata to stay.

And that's what he did.

when Hinata opened and Kageyama rushed in, closing the door and falling to his knees in front of him, he was surprised.

"Hey, Natsu, I'll talk to you later, bye." He said, hanging the call. "Kageyama, what the fuck?"

"Hinata, I know I'm an idiot. And I know I made you think idiotic things yesterday. But the truth is that I like you too, I was surprised and I didn't know what to say, you misunderstood me very quickly, and you left. I didn't know if I should follow you or let you calm down... you know I'm not very good at expressing myself, but, but Hinata, don't go. We have a life here, London is our home, my home is with you, I don't... I can't go to Japan..."

Hinata never understood Kageyama's fear of going to Japan, and never pressured him to tell him. But seeing Kageyama in that state, so desperate, made his heart break. They weren't lonely, over the years, they talked to more people, but no one earned their trust. The simple idea of being alone again...

"Tobio". he said. "I understand, get up, let's talk normally, you don't have to be like this." He smiled, to dispel the tension. "Hey, isn't that fun? after all this time, it's the first time I've called you by name, I guess the custom is hard to beat."

"Shouyou..."

Hinata looked him in the eye, happiness filling his heart. Once they were close enough, he kissed him. That day, they spent hours talking, holding hands, solving doubts, explaining feelings and making promises. That day, Kageyama Tobio learned a lesson.

If you really, **_really_** wanted something, you had to fight for it. Even if it meant having to overcome your fears. In the end, it was worth it.

\------------

Natsu had initially been bothered by the fact that Hinata was not coming back. But she was a smart girl, her brother's voice was heard happier than ever and, when he proposed to her to visit his new apartment in London, and that he wanted to introduce her to someone special, her suspicions were confirmed.

When Shouyou greeted her at the airport with a tall, black-haired boy and a look that yelled " _I love the boy by my side_ " Natsu admitted defeat. She had struggled to re-integrate his brother into the family, but long ago the family had turned his back on him. Even she felt guilty of having decided to change her surname to Yamamoto, rather than keeping the "Hinata".

Yes, it's been a long time since her family wasn't Shouyou's family. But he was still her brother, they had the same hair, the same eyes and he had looked after her when she was a baby. Maybe Shouyou now has another family, a small family, that would one day grow up. But for the moment, and forever, she'd be her sister. And she's always going to have him in her heart.

When it was time to leave, after a lovely few days in the company of his brother and Tobio, Natsu asked him for some time alone.

"You see, I know I'm young, and you think I'm stupid. you'll tell me that things aren't like that, but I know it. My brother won't come home, because that's not his house. And for this reason, I ask you to take care of him for me, to make him happy and if... and if I can visit you both, then I'll be very happy to do it."

Kageyama looked at her, and smiled. He stirred her hair and said, "I'll tell you a secret, Natsu. I love him, and I always will. You have nothing to worry about, my house will always be your home".

And with that, Natsu left. With a light heart, different from how it came.

\-----

The university was the stage they both enjoyed, with nothing to hide. They talked, all the time, they never left quw there were misunderstandings, and again, as a tradition, but this time with Kageyama's bravery taking the initiative, a confession was given.

"Shouyou, I've loved you since I learned what love was, and I'm an idiot sometimes, by proving it. I'm going to be very wrong along the way, but I don't regret telling you this, would you marry me?"

The answer came in the form of an iconic jump from Hinata that threw him to the ground, and a kiss flavored with " ** _yes_**."

\-----

When Hinata went out shopping that morning, he didn't expect to come back to find Kageyama on the verge of collapsing. The truth is, he thought he'd never have to witness that painful moment again. In which the eyes of the opposite seem dead and all hope was taken from his heart.

It's been a long time since Kageyama hunched like this, in fear, as if he were protecting himself from everything and everyone, including him. Over the years, and with much, much effort, he had learned to relax and smile at something as trivial as looking at the sky, he had learned to talk to others, even if he had a hard time trusting and keeping anyone other than Hinata close (Or Natsu, when she decided it was time to visit them, and warn them when she was on her way on the plane).

Anyway, Hinata had the feeling that something was different this time. And he keep silent, waiting for Kageyama to be ready to say what terrified him, that which had marked him as a burning iron on his skin.

And Hinata waited, and waited. Because he would always wait for Kageyama.

"When I was a kid, I lived in a big house, so big it was ridiculous. I used to run down their corridors without any worries, I just wanted to annoy Mr. Tsukishima, who was in charge of taking care of me when my parents were...busy". He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "My parents, they were very important to a lot of people. They had a lot of friends, and a lot of enemies. I guess it was normal when you lead illicit business."

He took a moment to look at Hinata's face, but the opposite said nothing.

"I know it's not new to you, the boarding school where we were studying was the refuge of some kids with the same conditions, children of criminals playing like ordinary children. But we weren't ordinary children and we never will be". He smiled bitterly. "My parents died in a trap with a rival group, at a second-in-command birthday party in my father's business. One moment I was there, holding my mother's hand, and the next Mr. Tsukishima held me in his arms telling me not to look. The garden was a bloodbath...They took me to the main house, my grandfather hugged me, looked at me and said if I wanted to leave, I would have to say it. I didn't think about it much and I said yes. That same night, I boarded a private plane to London, bound for boarding school where an old family friend was the director".

Kageyama's eyes filled with tears and his cheeks blusked, ashamed.

"That sounds like being a coward. But I wanted to leave and never set foot in that place again, I wanted to forget everything, but they never let me forget it, nightmares were so frequent, loneliness was so suffocating and then, one day, you showed up. You changed my life, and I thought I had a chance then to be happy. but now they found me, and I have no choice but to go back, I can't run away again when your life is also at risk, living scared of your shadow...it's not good. It's not the life I want for you. If you decide to leave, if you decide it's best for you to leave me, do it. I'm not going to stop you".

Kageyama began to feel extremely nervous, and when he opened his mouth to speak again, Hinata interrupted him.

"Well, _well_ ". He sighed. "That's not what I expected. But first, how can you think I'm going to leave you, Tobio? I really want to punch you, you idiot."

Hinata rolled his eyes, and gave him a smack.

"Stop looking so surprised, really. Did you think I was going to leave like that? that nonsense. We've spent 13 years of our pathetic lives together, and you think so low of me?" Hinata denied. "Listen, fool, I still have to think and process what you just said, but I have one very clear thing, and that thing is that I would follow you anywhere, if you want to go and kick Japanese ass, hey, why not? let me pack my bags".

Kageyama looked at him in complete silence, then broke in laughter. Such a creature was real, and he stood before him. Yes, definitely, Hinata wasn't just anyone. Hinata was special.

_**So**_ special.


	3. Chapter 2: My life (makes sense).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kageyama realizes he's not as alone as he thinks. But Hinata also does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! three chapters? In ONE DAY? I must be crazy, but anyway. I hope you like this, i'm doing my best. 
> 
> As the chapters go through, they will become longer. I'm already in pain.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

  
Hinata spent the next two hours asking questions, solving the doubts he always had about Kageyama. And Kageyama did exactly the same thing, for the first time, Hinata also talked about his mother, his father and how he had ended up in a boarding school on another continent. They both let the words flow without fear, because they knew that nothing they said could change things.

Not anymore.

"So, your grandfather called you to say that you should come back, that you were in danger and that I was, too". Raising an eyebrow, hinata looked at him. "I don't think they know who I am, really. If they knew, then they would have contacted Natsu, being the weakness I have. I think they only know you're engaged, and your grandfather mentioned my name because he knows me, but not them. Don't you think?"

Yes, it made sense. Kageyama reclined in the chair and nodded. It was better to believe in that option, and now, with a colder head, he could think more clearly in that state.

"Then we have the advantage. If we leave today, they wouldn't predict our movements because they'll think I'm busy convincing you to leave, and then they'll be able to reach you when you're alone." Kageyama looked at him, doubtful. "You don't have any problems if we leave today, do you? I just need to make a call, and my family's plane will be here soon."

Hinata looked at him, entertained. With the ghost of a smile on his face, Kageyama knew he was about to make a joke, he knew it, and smiled waiting.

"Oi, Kageyama, _who_ do you think you're trying to impress? to remind you, I also come from a wealthy family. You're not going to buy my affections with money."

"Oh? and how could I buy your affections?"

""You can't." Hinata said. "You have to win them, is it lucky that you're already a winner, yes?"

Kageyama approached, and kissed him.

\------

They packed in a comfortable silence, from time to time, they would throw up T-shirts or pants to annoy each other. Occasionally, they would look each other in the eye and laugh nervously because even if the two tried to deny it, they were afraid of what they might find once they arrived in Japan. What they knew was too little, too vague, enough for their minds to create theories, one worse than the other.

but no one said anything, because there was no point in being frightened by something that hasn't happened yet. And first of all, they preferred to enjoy what would be the last moments of peace in the cold december of London.

with the same silence, they called a taxi to the airport. Both held hands, looking out the window, saying goodbye silently to the city that had been their home for so many years.

they didn't talk until they sat on the plane, heading to the country that they didn't visit for a long time.

"Sawamura, who carries out almost all of my grandfather's actions, wrote to me saying that his son would pick us up at the airport. He said he was very excited to see us, and that he hoped the company would be well received".

Hinata nodded. Looking with interest at Kageyama. Even if he had his mask of indifference and lack of emotions, Hinata could say that the other was frightened and uncomfortable, knowing that there were people waiting for him, who wanted to talk to him. They were guys with which he had broken contact, people that he wanted to erase from his life, and who were now back as if they had never left.

Hinata knew that Kageyama did not hate them and, deep down, he also wanted to see them.

But he wasn't going to force him to talk about things like that, not at the time. He stopped looking at him and concentrated on the nintendo in his hands, playing for a couple of hours until he got tired. At some point, Kageyama had fallen asleep in the seat and his head was crashing into the window, Hinata, smiling, moved the other's head carefully to accommodate the pillow between the window and his forehead.  
He looked around once more, and when he found nothing interesting enough, he fell asleep on kageyama's shoulder.

\----

When Hinata awoke, he didn't expect to find Kageyama awake, and completely distracted looking at his iPad. Kageyama had told him that, despite never forcing him to make decision about whether or not he would take over Karasuno, they had always sent him to his mail weekly reports explaining the status and problems they had faced. Hinata straightened into the plane seat and Kageyama turned to see him, stirring his hair.

"Good morning, well, I should say good night actually, but you just woke up." he smiled. "Did you get enough rest?"

"Yes, although my neck hurts. For a private plane, it's not very comfortable, is it? what a scam!" Hinata leaned toward the iPad screen, and pointed to the mail he was reading. "What are you doing reading this while you put on a face of _i'm-a-man-of-business_ face?"

"I thought they'd need my help, and if they took the trouble to send the emails every week, the least I can do is read them, understand them and not ruin things." Explained. "Also, the finances are fine, and I find myself a little confused about several things that I thought would be different, I'll ask when we get there about that."

"what kind of things?" Hinata stretched, and realized that in fact, the sky was dark. Yes, apparently he slept a lot.

Kageyama shoated his head, as if pondering what he was going to say. Hinata raised an eyebrow to expectation.

"There are many names I don't know in the reports. And it wouldn't be a surprise, I've been out of that world for a long time. But still, they all have important enough roles, roles that my father's friends should play." Kageyama looked at him, worried. "In addition, some names belong to the children of those who were previously in charge, there is not a single name, except that of Mr. Sawamura, which belongs to my father's close circle."

"...And?"

"I am concerned that, having left, the deaths continued. I left and didn't take the trouble to ask if anyone else had been hurt, I just left."

"It isn't your fault!" Hinata shouted.

"I know, it's just... it's just that I was friends with those kids, and if the same thing happened too, how could I just disappear? I know you probably don't understand, but being next in line to be the leader, I had to offer my moral support, not disappear." Kageyama looked at the e-mail. "Another thing that confuses me is that this business seems to be purely product transport. When I was a kid, they also took care of other things, bloodier things. But it seems that it's not like that anymore, and I need to know what's really going on".

Hinata looked at Kageyama with irritation. He was changing the subject, to avoid something that made him uncomfortable. He hated him doing that, shutting up and not saying " _hey, I'm scared, they're still going to be my friends?_ " but he knew that forcing him to talk would only end up in a fight, and he definitely didn't want that. And if he was honest, he wouldn't end up making Kageyama confess, rather, he assumed that the friends in question would want answers, and Kageyama should do it.

"I see, well, then I guess you'll have the way to break the ice during the trip to your grandfather's house, won't you? Ask them everything you want to know."

"It's a good idea." Kageyama replied slowly. "We'll be in Japan in an hour, I think, don't you feel like going to the bathroom? maybe you should go, I don't remember how far away the house is to tell you the truth."

Hinata nodded, rose and made his way to the bathroom.

Kageyama took the time alone to breathe deeply, once, twice, three times. He refused to look like a frightened little animal in front of people who expected great things from him, and refused even more to look weak in the face of an enemy still unknown. Kageyama wasn't afraid of the idea of shooting, of dying. He was terrified of losing those he loved, and as long as he made sure they were protected, he'd be fine.

When Hinata returned, with small droplets of water on his cheek, the tips of his hair half wet and much calmer than a moment ago, Kageyama laughed.

"Were you still half asleep?"

"Shut up, idiot!"

Kageyama set aside the iPad, and pulled Hinata towards his lap giving him a kiss on his nose.

"Why this sudden act of love?" Hinata let out a giggle. "I mean, it's not like I'm complaining, but you're usually a nuisance and you forget that I'm a little plant that feeds on affection".

"I just wanted to keep you around, can't I?"

"You can!"

Whoever saw them at the time wouldn't believe the scene. Even after they became boyfriends, Kageyama and Hinata continued to act as best friends, with a touch here and there. But now things were different, and after 6 years of relationship, Kageyama was not ashamed to show his affection for Hinata, and the contrary never had trouble doing so, he would simply keep his distance until Kageyama was ready to do the same.

The pilot's voice was heard from one of the plane's horns: " _Sir, we're minutes from getting to Japan, please return to your seat._ "

Hinata gave Kageyama a quick kiss on the lips, and sat properly.

"Whatever happens, I'll be by your side, so don't worry about me. What you have to do, do it, with your head held high...like the great man you are."

Kageyama's throat closed, and only nodded, looking for Hinata's hand to take it. After all, both were the people they were today by the influence of the other, and if Kageyama was a great man, Hinata was even more so. Hinata was brave, noble, friendly... and he just hoped that he would remain so despite the things he might witness.

\------

When they got off the plane, Kageyama came head-on with Sawamura Daichi. In fact, they had never spoken more than to say hello when their parents met. Daichi was two years older than him, and had his own friends. Kageyama had been pleased with Tsukishima Kei's silent presence, anyway. His heart hurt, does he still consider him a friend?

Dissipating negative thoughts, Kageyama looked daichi's eyes when they stood face to face.

"Hello, Daichi-san". He smiled. "This is my fiancé, his name...I would rather say it in a safer place, is that okay?"

"Ah...yes, yes, of course".

"Hello, Sawamura-san".

"Oh, you mustn't call me that." Daichi smiled, calm. "Just tell me Daichi, Sawamura is my father, none of the boys call me that."

Hinata blushed, ashamed.

"Your luggage will be carried by another car, you will come with me." Daichi explained. "Two cars will follow us, so don't worry too much. We'll talk when we're in the main house. Anyway, Kageyama-san, there are a lot of people who want to see you, also your fiancé, Kei kept saying who would be idiotic enough to marry you".

Kageyama strained, and Hinata gave him a gentle squeeze to his hand.

"Ah...yes". He said. "Don't call me Kageyama-san, it's weird".

"I must call you that, at least for now".

Kageyama was silent, and walked with Hinata to the car where Daichi was leading them. Hinata could breathe the tension. Despite being kind, Daichi seemed to want to keep their distance from both, Hinata didn't blame him, they were a couple of strangers coming to invade his house, or something. But at least he hoped that Kageyama would not feel so affected by the silent treatment they were getting, as if talking to them was going to make something explode.

The trip had been torture, and it lasted just over an hour. He had left town to enter a private forest in Miyagi. Kageyama at no time changed his serene and serious expression, keeping his head up and looking out the window, but the reality was that he was holding Hinata's hand so hard, as if he were the anchor holding him from drowning in a deep, deep sea.

Hinata could not even appreciate the landscape, sending worried glances at Kageyama in disguise and looking at Daichi, wanting to shout to him, " _why did you say that?_ " but he was no one to say something like that, if he was treating Kageyama like a stranger, then Hinata was much more than that, Hinata was an intruder.

God, **_no_**. Hinata couldn't break right there, to hell if he was an intruder, Kageyama needed him, and he would be there to remind him that he was not alone.

"We're here".

Kageyama let out a gasp when he observed the great house that towered proudly among the trees, large wooden pillars, black doors, the tree where the swing that his father built for him used to be. Everything seemed so familiar and at the same time so distant, as something so loved could feel that way?

Hinata didn't wait for Daichi to open the door for him, even if that was his goal, and Kageyama didn't either. He was already standing in front of the house, with glassy eyes, and Hinata just wanted to run and hug him.

Hinata heard the bars close behind them, and as it closed, the door of the house opened.

Daichi sighed and Hinata witnessed the moment he genuinely smiled at Kageyama. It all happened very quickly after that, a tall blond boy had crossed the distance between him and Kageyama, hugging him tightly. Kageyama looked surprised, and confused. But after a few seconds he had returned the blonde hug.

"stupid, I missed you so much!"

"Kei..."

So that was Kageyama's childhood best friend. Hinata hadn't realized that he had cried a little when he saw the scene, seeing Kageyama being hugged by someone else, with so much affection. Has Kageyama always had people waiting for him at home? How could he think he wasn't loved?

"Guys, I think we should move this meeting inside the house, don't we? Yamaguchi, didn't you tell me you were going to keep Tsukishima quiet? I can't believe it."

Daichi sighed, and began to walk towards the house. Hinata had no choice but to follow him, given that Kageyama had been dragged by the blonde seconds earlier. Muttering a "sorry for disturbing" he ventured into the luxurious house. Daichi stopped at what appeared to be the living room, and there he found a large group of boys, and an older gentleman he assumed was Kageyama's grandfather.

Suddenly, Hinata felt as if he were left over. There were a lot of boys, and he could recognize a couple of girls, surrounding Kageyama. Kageyama's grandfather smiled happily at the interaction. And Hinata stuck more and more towards the corner of the wall, wanting to disappear. Maybe when Grandpa told Kageyama that Hinata was also in danger, he hoped they would break up and he would disappear from his life? God, it was like being in the Yamamoto residence over and over again, a stranger among a loving family.

Hinata decided at that moment to leave the house, he needed some fresh air, he was losing his mind.

He had only taken a few silent steps towards the door when someone stopped him, with a gentle grip on his shoulder.

"Where are you going, shortie?"

"Outside, i need some fresh air".

"Well, let's go".

The strange blond-haired, or maybe golden? that was definitely dyed hair, guided him to a small bench not far from the door of the house.

"Now, shortie, let's talk".

Hinata had the feeling that it wasn't going to be a very pleasant conversation.

And he was right.


	4. Chapter 3: A friend (in a place full of strangers).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Hinata could make friends in a place full of strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if the story is being well received, but I'm excited to write it. So again, enjoy the reading!

The stranger kept looking at him for a few long seconds. Hinata, tired of that " _who-speak-first_ " glance, smiled and introduced himself.

"I’m Hinata Shouyou, Kageyma's fiancé, who are you?"

"Miya Atsumu". He answered, quickly. "Well, now it makes sense that you were so affected inside the house, jealous, huh? so many people surrounding Kageyama-san... it must be hard for you."

“I’m not jealous”.

"Ah, right? then you always have that expression on your face?" he smiled mockingly. "Well, suppose you're not jealous, then are you upset? it must be annoying, coming from so far away, and then so many people take you away from your fiancé, I wouldn't be happy either, I understand, don't look at me like that, Sho-kun."

Hinata frowned, annoyed. The boy was saying nonsense, he was putting ideas in his head, and he wasn't going to fall for a trick as dirty as that. He knew absolutely nothing about him, but he kept putting words in his mouth so confidently, as if his goal was exactly that, making him angry at the point where he exploded and ended up saying things he didn't think of.

“Are you trying to make me agree with you? if so stop, it's not going to work. You're bothering me, go away or I'm going to go, I don't have to keep listening to this”.

"Hey! no no, I'm sorry, you caught me." The mocking expression of his face disappeared, and now he looked sincerely ashamed. "I just wanted to know what kind of person you were, you really looked upset, I was curious about why, I didn't want you to get angry."

"I see." Hinata answered, sharp. "Why aren't you in, then? sure you have a lot to talk about with Kageyama, what do you still do here?"

The opponent nodded, and began to play with his fingers as he let out a sigh.

"I'm not one of Kageyama-san's friends." Answered. "I arrived in Karasuno a few years ago, with my brother Osamu, Grandpa saved us from an orphanage where we did not live in the best conditions. My brother Osamu gets along pretty well with Yachi Hitoka, one of Kageyama-san's friends as children. Osamu is better than me to make friends, everyone tends to like him more than I do, they say he's much less annoying and irritating." Laughed. "They don't talk to me much, to tell you the truth."

Hinata wanted to answer, but the other interrupted him before he could do it.

"When I saw you self-conscious, I thought you also felt strange surrounded by people you didn't know, I wanted to keep you company." admitted, embarrassed. "They're not bad people, only we can't agree all the time, right? we're not all made to please all people."

"I understand." Hinata said, looking at him. "You see, people always found me irritating, Kageyama hated me when he met me, if you'd seen us at 11, you wouldn't think we were one step away from getting married." Hinata thought for a moment, before asking. "Hey, Miya-san, then... everyone there, are close friends of Kageyama, not counting your brother?"

"It's confusing if you call me Miya-san, just tell me Atsumu, I called you Sho-kun a while ago, right? we are beyond being strangers, don't be shy." Joked. "And no, not everyone is friends with Kageyama-san. Some are, but the others came over the years here, just like me. Simply that they grew up hearing about this boy in a European country that would one day return as a king to his abandoned kingdom. For them, he's really important. For me too, a little."

“Why?”

"Because he's a Kageyama. His grandfather and his parents... they did a lot for the family of several boys, for me, for us. Tsukishima's father died protecting Grandpa, he swore that he would also do the same, protecting Kageyama-san always. What Karasuno does changed over the years, they no longer engage in clashes with other groups, maintain a transport network and invest the money in shares of national and international companies."

"But the most important thing, Sho-kun, is that they gave us a **_family_**." smiled." And I guess now it's yours too, so welcome."

\----

Kageyama was surrounded by familiar but mostly unknown faces. Everyone was talking at the same time, taking him by the arm, smiling at him... Kageyama did not know how to react, he had expected all kinds of reception, certainly this was not one of the scenarios his mind created. He looked at his grandfather sitting in front of him with a slight smile, as if the image he was witnessing made him immensely happy.

Freeing himself from the grip of what he believed was, Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama approached his grandfather enough to reach out to his hand, and he took it tremblingly.

"Tobio... I'm so happy you're here, even if I wish it was in other circumstances." said, his voice almost being a whisper. "I'm glad to see you so healthy, so full of life. Where's Hinata?"

Kageyama turned around, but Hinata was gone. He let go of his grandfather's grip and moved one of the boys, but there was no sign of Hinata. He began to panic, but a tall boy, his hair dyed gray, spoke.

"He looked a little... affected. My brother Atsumu accompanied him to get some air outside, he's fine, I promise. Atsumu is a good fighter, and this is the main house, Hinata-san is in good hands."

Kageyama blinked, a little calmer. Did Hinata feel bad? Maybe... maybe he was regretting coming? No, Hinata told him he was fine. He told him not to worry. Nodding, he turned to see his grandfather once again, the years being completely visible in the wrinkles of his face. Kageyama's heart sank.

“Are you…feeling well?”

"As well as my age allows, son." He smiled. "But you're not here to discuss my health, Tobio. You're here for something that got out of my hands, and I can't solve without your presence. At the moment, Daichi didn't want to tell me much about it, he's convinced that knowing only will hurt me. So I'll leave you with them, and they'll talk about what's going on. At dinner we will have time for you to tell me how London is, and so that I can finally meet the wonderful Hinata Shouyou."

One of the boys who had surrounded him before came over to help his grandfather get up, and they left in silence. Daichi then approached Kageyama and pointed the couch at him, asking him to take a seat.

"Kageyama-san... I'm really sorry you had to come back so suddenly, but it's time for you... decide whether or not you want to follow your parents' business." Daichi explained. "When you left, Grandpa decided to change Karasuno's strategy and took out the club of almost 70% of the illegal trade, over the years, it worked well. But the group that attacked us years ago is back, and they want something from us, desperately. We still don't know what it is."

Daichi turned to see the boys sitting in other armchairs, some on the floor, others standing. "Several of the adult members of Karasuno died avenging your parents in a week-long struggle. Karasuno had to be built from the ashes, again. It was hard, but we made it. Grandpa... he felt bad about leaving the children without a home, so he accepted them here, we all live in this house, there are some faces you don't know... but we are not your enemies."

When Daichi opened his mouth to speak again, Hinata appeared, followed by a boy who looked like a copy of the one Kageyama had spoken to, but with another hair dye. When Hinata saw him, he smiled and walked up to his side, silently, as if he feared he had interrupted a conversation he should not have heard. But no one was seeing them wrong, actually, the eyes of several boys seemed to shine. And Yachi seemed to want to come up and touch Hinata, as if he wanted to confirm that he was real and that he was there. Kageyama smiled with amusement, and now it was Tsukishima who looked intensely at Hinata, almost as if he wanted to open his brain to find out how it worked.

"Thank you for bringing him, Atsumu." Daichi nodded at the boy." Now that Hinata is here, I can introduce you all. Since you came in his company, I assume they already know each other, this is Miya Atsumu, the boy with the same face, but with different hair tone, is Miya Osamu. The blonde is Yachi Hitoka, Hinata, for whatever you want, don't let her cut her hair. The other girl is Kiyoko, next to her, is Yamaguchi Tadashi... Yamaguchi, leave the carpet alone. On your left is Nishinoya, **_don't_** drink anything that looks strange, he likes to experiment with juices and fruits." The boy in question made a sound of complaint. "And the lens blonde, who looks like he's stepped on food, is Tsukishima Kei. We're not all, a lot of the kids couldn't attend, but they'll meet you at dinner, or tomorrow."

Kageyama looked at them, and nodded. "Well, hello."

“Hello”. Hinata said, feeling anxious.

Kageyama looked at Daichi. "I don't mean to be rude, Daichi-san, but I'd like us to talk about what's going on. How do you know they come after me... or Hinata? What do you think they want? Is it money? If it's money, then we have to give it to them!"

"It's not money." The girl, Kiyoko, replied. "When they started making contact with us, we offered them large amounts of money to leave us alone, they rejected every penny. We've asked them several times what they want, Karasuno hasn't dealt with things like that in a long time. They said they wouldn't talk to anyone but you, Kageyama, or your fiancé."

"If you're worried, you idiot, they don't know his name. They just know he's a boy."

Kageyama looked at Tsukishima mockingly, but grateful, of course, of course he would be the one to treat him that way, as if he were a child who needs the things explained perfectly." Thank you, you idiot."

“You’re welcome”.

"Stop acting like children fighting for a candy, for God's sake. Aren't you ashamed, kageyama? your fiancé is seeing you."

“No”. He answered. “Because he is much, much worse”.

"What a combination, then. Heaven help us."

Tsukishima continued to mock Kageyama, but Hinata had the feeling that he was doing so with the intention of calming the atmosphere of the room, the conversation was taking a pretty serious course. And Hinata knew that Tsukishima understood, in some way, that Kageyama was not ready to face that situation as a whole. And the best way to distract Kageyama (and make him show a little more emotion) was to annoy him, so the other people in the room relaxed. It seemed that everyone genuinely cared about how Kageyama felt. Which was a surprise, because Atsumu had told him that not everyone was friends with Kageyama's childhood. Was everyone there treated each other that way? was what Atsumu meant when he told him they were now part of the family?

It was weird, it felt weird. Hinata wasn't used to an environment like this. And if he was honest, Kageyama wasn't as affected as he was at first. Apparently, I was quite ate with Tsukishima's jokes, he had no problem talking to Daichi. The Kageyama next to him had a history, in some way or another, with those people. They knew a Kageyama that he didn't. And he couldn't help but think how different he would be if he had just stayed with them.

He wasn't angry, he just felt weird. But Hinata had always been good at adapting quickly to situations, no matter how difficult these seemed to be.

Hinata remained silent for the rest of the conversation, some people asked Kageyama questions, and sometimes it was Kageyama who asked the questions. Hinata simply held his fiancé's hand, returning the sympathetic smile Yachi Hitoka gave him from time to time, or laughing at some strange face Atsumu made to make him laugh. 

It wasn't completely awful, just an obvious change in routine. Hinata was used to being the one who spoke in the big groups of people while Kageyama preferred to evade conversations, now, it was completely the other way around. It was uncharted territory, a situation he did not often frequent, but he was happy to see a part of Kageyama than he had not witnessed before. Seeing Kageyama surrounded by friends... it was a comforting scene.

\--------

Kageyama let out a little smile at the time Yachi couldn't take it anymore and ended up sitting next to Hinata, asking a thousand and one things, how did they meet? How did they fall in love? How did you get Kageyama to take away his hate-to-the-world face? Question after question, Kageyama could tell how Hinata left the tension behind, feeling comfortable in the presence of the blonde. Kageyama was grateful to Yachi for approaching Hinata.

Actually, he was grateful to everyone in the room, although there were people he definitely didn't know, none had behaved rudely or said something that was out of place. He had the feeling that they knew him more than he knew them, but he assumed it was normal, as he was the only heir to the business for which they were dedicating their lives. Apparently, Daichi was the one who put them in order, and Kageyama could understand it.

Since they were children, Daichi had an air of leadership, as had Daichi's best friend Sugawara. Kageyama wondered if the eldest was among the group of people who were unable to meet that afternoon and who would keep them company at dinner. The idea of living with them, with their old friends and the new people at the club, no longer seemed so far-fetched. If he was completely honest, the fear that had accompanied him from London was dissipating, little by little.

Deep down, Kageyama had the feeling that he and Hinata were not alone. And they wouldn't be anymore.

The sound of Hinata's voice became louder and louder, and the conversation he had with Yachi was no longer private, the twins and even the boy Daichi had warned them about, Nishinoya, seemed completely interested in the story of how Hinata had read all of Narnia's books only to keep a retracted Kageyama company over Christmas.

Kageyama blushed, embarrassed. But before he could tell Hinata to shut up, Tsukishima had approached him.

Tsukishima gave him a mocking smile, and spoke. "Well, so the lucky guy who decided to spend the rest of his days with an idiot, is the number 2 idiot, really, what a fantastic couple."

Kageyama tried to punch him in the shoulder, but Tsukishima easily dodged the punch. "Oh, my king, I'm not trying to insult you, I'm just saying you're made for each other." The blonde looked at Hinata for a few moments, and then turned his gaze back to Kageyama. "You see, I didn't think he was coming. If he was smart, he would have run far, far away. But he followed you like a puppy up here, to the wolf's mouth. I'm surprised... but I'm glad to know he really loves you."

Kageyama's gaze was softened, yes, this was Tsukishima Kei, the bastard who claimed to hate him but agreed to all the sleepovers and absurd games he proposed. The best friend who would never say sweet things just to make him feel good. Kageyama was happy to see at least one thing had not changed in that house.

"Your father... you...are you okay with what happened?" The question caused Tsukishima to tighten, but his reaction did not last long.

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered. "Unlike _someone_ , I didn't run abroad. I stayed to face the consequences." Kageyama didn't blame Tsukishima for the accusatory tone he had used in what he said, because it was the truth. And the truth always hurt. "But you and I are different. And we deal with things differently. What I mean is that... I'm glad you're here. And that when we solve this, I'd be happy for you to stay with us."

Kageyama kept quiet. If things went well, and if Kageyama could bear to be in a house that reminded him of what he lost, then he could stay. But the decision was not just his, Hinata had a life in London, and Kageyama was the only person Hinata called family apart from Natsu. If Hinata wanted to leave, then they would.

"That depends." Tsukishima was surprised, as he did not expect Kageyama to respond. "If Hinata wants to stay, we will…but if he wants to leave, I'll go."

"Yes, I know. I mean, you clearly can't be separated, I'm afraid some would die of sadness, the way you look... it disgusts me. Fools in love." Tsukishima laughed. "But this is troubling, it seems that he gets along with Atsumu, can you imagine? An asshole and an idiot, my days of peace are over. Your dear boy couldn't befriend Yamaguchi first? at least Yamaguchi could keep them at bay... but I don't think he wants to get close to those problem people."

Kageyama nodded. He knew better than anyone that when Hinata started opening up and gaining confidence, it was only a matter of time before he started screaming or pranking, or he just threw himself at someone and forgot what someone else's personal space was. If Hinata could reach that level of comfort with them, would he want to stay? After all, they had no friends as such in London. People at their university used to evade them like the plague.

He had to admit that they were to blame for it. Kageyama hated that they would just approach them because they had money, or because they wanted to grab Hinata as the idiot he was, and team up with them to take care of the job. Hinata in his teens may have been an idiot, but he was really good at languages and if anything interested him, he put all his effort into it.

The only people close enough to be called friends were the boys on the college volleyball team. The passion for the sport was not dead, and whenever they had the opportunity and they didn't find themselves drowning in chores, they'd be playing on the courts until it was time to go home.

"Hinata often sees the best in people, so I wouldn't be surprised if he got along with you. He's the kind of person who earns your affection before you can deny it."

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Do you speak from experience, my king?"

"Stop using that annoying nickname, we were 8 years old, Tsukishima, and you were the _princess_ , I'm sure you don't want me to start calling you that." Tsukishima glanced at him, as if challenging him to call him that way. "And yes, I speak from experience. Hinata went into my life to stay."

"Yeah, I can tell."

Kageyama was sure to hear an " _Idiots in love, God makes them and they get together_ " but ignored him, instead he was surprised to find that now everyone else, including Daichi, were surrounding Hinata as he made exaggerated gestures with his hands while telling them one of the ridiculous stories of his teenage years.

If he had felt out of place at first, he hoped it would no longer be so, and he was almost certain to be right. Hinata was relaxed, and Kageyama could not ask for more for that day. He had been scared that, by the time they arrived, Hinata would realize the terrible idea of following him there and then, he would leave. But Hinata always managed to surprise him.

Hinata seemed closer to answering the jokes of what, if he wasn't wrong, was Atsumu Miya. Which supported Tsukishima's argument, if the boy was really as annoying as he had told him, not many would feel comfortable in his presence. But not Hinata, Hinata seemed fine. But that's how Hinata was, seeing the good things in others, befriending the worst bastards. Kageyama was the perfect example.

Only Hinata could make friends in a place full of strangers.


End file.
